


Surprise, surprise

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, be warned that this story includes a friendly cockroach c':
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would've thought Ayato's scared of cockroaches too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, surprise

**Author's Note:**

> W OW so i somehow managed to survive the first semester in my new school!! :'D this is kind of like a warm up drabble of mine before i get back to writing real stuff. hope you enjoy this mainly comedic fic O)-(

Ayato was a trained killer. He probably knew 100 ways to break one’s neck even without his kagune. So when a guy like him starts going “GAHHHH!” in the middle of the night, isn’t it normal for Ken to go running to his rescu—

“What the _fuck_?” Ken’s hands broke the door of their room down while his kagune reached for the boy in the kitchen, too concerned to care what each part of his body was doing as long as they got to Ayato.

“Don’t just _stand_ there! _Help_ me!”

But still Ken remained frozen. How was he to react at the sight before him? Ayato was on one of their dining chairs, hands grabbing onto its top rail, shaking in what could only be fear. His kakugan pupils were focused on something eerie…

“…A _cockroach_?” Was Ken meant to scream as well or to roll his eyes or to cry at the fees he’d have to pay for the repair of his door later? Ayato the cold blooded ghoul was afraid of a cockroach? It ****** and ****** (censored due to the horror on Ayato’s face), and Ayato jumped, almost falling off the chair.

“ **HURRY UP AND GET RID OF IT!** ” it was the look on Ayato’s face that did it after all. With a not-so-well suppressed laugh, Ken picked up the cockroach by its antennas and flung it out of the kitchen window, earning a shriek from Ayato as it flew past him.

They stayed like that for a few moments; Ken with his arms open in case Ayato falls off the chair, and the latter evening his breathing as the embarrassment catches up on him. At last Ayato jumps off the chair silently, face a shade of scarlet. Even his footsteps as he scurried to wrap his arms around Ken were gentle.

“…Forget all that,” Ayato muttered as he squeezed Ken so tightly he felt his organs might spill out (fortunately for him, he was used to this treatment).

“Hmm… I’ll think about it.”


End file.
